The real Chris
by ChrisBianca
Summary: Set after 'Prince Charmed', the girls are still mad at Chris, but he has a few suprises for them. read and Review please. - complete -
1. Part 1: Chris’s revelation

_**The Real Chris **_

Part 1: Chris revelation

Set after Prince Charmed

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or there Characters :(

The girls are mad at Chris and the guys are fine with him; Wyatt finally likes his him, and Leo is ok with him, but wishes he would trust him with the truth. We find Chris in the Underworld talking to a warlock and we see orbs appear that Chris is unaware of .

The Underworld

Chris - Tell me who is after the Charmed Ones child.

Warlock - I don't know, sir, but we have visitors.

Chris - he turns around - What are you doing here, girls?

Warlock - Sir, may I leave, I don't want to be around the Charmed Ones. I might want to kill them.

Chris - to the warlock - Yes, but find me in 30 minutes, if you don't I will hunt you down and kill you.

Warlock - Yes sir. - he blinks out -

Piper - coldly - He will not find you, because you are going back to your time.

Phoebe - Piper, I told you that we was going to talk to Chris, not threaten him.

Paige - Well he lied to us and he just thinks that we are going to believe whatever he says after all that.

Chris - I don't care if you believe me or not, I came here to stop your son - pointing to Piper - from turning evil and that is what I am going to do. If you don't mind, I have to find that warlock and get my answer.

Phoebe - Chris, could you stop by the manor so we could talk, because I know what you say is true.

Chris - How?

Phoebe - When I was the Queen of all evil, I read a scroll and after Wyatt was born, I thought it was about him and when you came, I knew it was.

Chris - What scroll are you talking about?

Phoebe - The one about the 'He' in the future.

Piper - Who is this 'He', its can't be Wyatt.

Paige - Why haven't you told us about this before Phoebe?

Phoebe - I was not sure, until the other day.

Chris - Well, you were right, Wyatt is the 'He' in the future. But what scroll are you talking about. There are a lot of scrolls out there about him. I have been trying to read them all, but, obviously I can't. Keeping up with the demon connections, watching over you girls, Wyatt, Leo and myself, it doesn't leave much room for reading. They say someone is trying to kill the Charmed Ones Elder, that's not all, they are after Wyatt all the time and with you three in different living arrangements, The Power Of Three is nothing.

Piper - What, that is not true you liar.

Chris - Yes it is, you can ask Leo - the warlock Blinks in -

Warlock - Sir it has been 30 minutes.

Chris - Your early. Well, do you know anything about the child.

Warlock - No sir I know nothing about the child.

Chris throws a fireball at him and he goes up in flames.

Chris - Useless Demons.

Paige - You have fireballs, Chris.

Chris - You don't know what Powers I have, you know nothing about me.

Phoebe - How many powers do you have Chris?

Chris - That is none of you businesses, My powers are my powers.

Piper - We will see about that. - To Paige - Home Please?

Paige - They think I'm their Taxi.

Phoebe - Chris can you take me?

Chris - Yes, I can.

Piper - No you are not Phoebe.

Phoebe - I'm my own person, Piper.

Chris - It's up to Phoebe not you Piper.

Phoebe - I want to talk to Chris about the scroll and take him to it.

Chris - Ok, but they will not like it, they are cussing me out in there heads. I'm a telepath, I here every word they say.

Phoebe - I'm sorry, Chris.

Chris - Don't be, its not you. Let's go Phoebe.

Chris reaches for Phoebe's hand and orbs out and leaves Paige and Piper there.

Piper - She is going to be yelled at when she gets home.

Paige - Do you want to go home or after them.

Piper - Manor, I want to talk to Leo.

Paige - Ok - she reach for Piper's hand and orbs to the manor -

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )


	2. Part 2 Chris, Powers and Truth

Part 2 : Chris, Powers and Truth

Manor

Piper - Thanks, by the way I don't think that you are a Taxi, I know that you are.

Paige - Funny sis.

Piper - LEO.... LEO

Leo orbs in

Leo - Yes, Piper.

Piper - We have a problem, Chris is lying again.

Leo - What are you talking about? Wyatt.

Piper - No, he said, "With you three in different living arrangements, The Power Of Three is nothing."

Leo - That is true, he is not lying about that.

Paige - What?

Leo - That is why I was so upset when you said that they were moving out. The Power Of Three is 3 witches, not 2 or 1 there is no power of two and no power of one it is called the power of three for a reason, Piper.

Underworld

We see Chris and Phoebe looking through Scroll and Chris is not happy.

Chris - Are you sure this is were you found it at, Phoebe. I have looked here and I don't know but Timmy said that they are nothing on "The Twice Blessed Child" here.

Phoebe - That is what you did wrong, you should look for the "He" and that is were you would get your answer at.

Chris - Ok. - Yelling - Timmy could you help me Please - a Demon walks over to Phoebe and Chris -

Timmy - Christopher how may I help you.

Chris - Do you have a scroll on the "He" from the Future here.

Timmy - Yes we have 12 and they are over there. - pointing over in the back of the room -

Chris - Thank you, Timmy.

Timmy - No problem.

Phoebe - You now them by name. He called you Christopher is that your full name Chris.

Chris - The answer to both Questions is Yes. He is an old friend of mine, he runs and looks after this place.

Phoebe - Christopher Perry is your name.

Chris - Yes, that is my name now but not my last name when I was born. My brother turned and he wanted to be the only one with that last name, they were 3 kids born with that name and so my cousin changed it to her Dads name and I changed it to my middle name so he is the only one with that last name now.

Phoebe - What was you last name Chris.

Chris - I can't tell you, that was part of the deal, I can never say...

Phoebe - But the deal is not been made yet, Chris.

Chris - But I don't what to take the chance, he is Wyatt's right hand man. He knows everything Wyatt does.

Phoebe - Or is you brother Wyatt?

Chris - What do you mean, Phoebe.

Phoebe - You now what I mean Christopher, or should I say "Lord Christopher".

Chris - You learned a lot when you were evil didn't you Aunt Phoebe.

Phoebe - I like the sound of that.

Chris - Don't get use to it, Phoebe. I can't tell them who I am.

Phoebe - Why not, it would change there minds about you.

Chris - Because if I tell them, they will say, I told them so that I could get my way back in the family.

Phoebe - I see what you are saying but they need to know Chris.

Chris - If I can get there trust back, I will see if I can but only if I get there trust back with out you helping, like I don't know, putting a spell on them.

Phoebe - You were reading my mind, I was going to open there eyes.

Chris - That is one of my powers, but I was not reading your mind. I just know you and Aunt Paige and Mom and Dad. - Phoebe thinks 'Dose that mean Pure is not alive.' - That I didn't know that you knew, You know Prue is alive, mom is going to kill you. But for your information we call her Aunt P. because we have 2 Prue's in the family, you have Prue and Mom has Prudence.

Phoebe - We named our girls the same name, who was born first Chris.

Chris - Prue is 20 and Prudence is 16.

Phoebe - How old are you Chris.

Chris - 21 I will be 22 in a few weeks.

Phoebe - When?

Chris - May 16, 2004 is the day I was born, Aunt Phoebe.

Phoebe - So when do you need to get them to, you now.

Chris - I don't even want to think about that, I use to be in the room right next to their room. Do I have to say any more.

Phoebe - No, here it is - she hands him a scroll - this should help.

Chris - reading - The Twice Blessed Child know as the "He" was turned by three things 1st was his fathers 'friend' 2nd was a colt and 3rd was a sword.

Phoebe - What does that mean.

Chris - I don't know what one out of three is. The 1st one, he was turned by his fathers 'friend' I have no clue. 2nd was a colt that was 'The Order' and 3rd was a sword I think that is about Excalibur, I hate that sword, he has not got that yet, right, Phoebe.

Phoebe - Yes, he has, Chris. He got that not long after you and Leo disappeared and we killed Zahn.

Chris - Zahn, you killed Zahn.

Phoebe - Yes, was that a problem, Chris.

Chris - No, but Wyatt is not going to be happy.

Phoebe - That is good, I like making him mad.

Chris - Me to, that is why I kill as many as I can. He is losing a lot of men.

Phoebe - Lets go and tell Leo, Piper and Paige what we have found out, Chris.

Chris - Let me talk to Timmy and check this out so they can see for their self.

Chris walks over to Timmy

Timmy - Christopher, did you find what you were looking for.

Chris - Yes, can I take this - holding up the scroll - and bring it back.

Timmy - Yes, you can.

Chris - Thanks. - he walked back over to Phoebe - You ready to go.

Phoebe - Yes - she holds out her hand and says - Lets go.

Chris - Do you want to shimmer there.

Phoebe - You can shimmer.

Chris - Yes, I can Shimmer, Orb, Flame, Blink, materialize and Astral project I have ever transportation that has been in this line.

Phoebe - Or ever made. - he shakes his head in a 'Yes' fashion - Lets Shimmer.

Chris - Ok, but if we get there and they are in the room that we are going in, I will change to orb so they won't kill me. She would blow me up and kill me and not even think twice and you now it.

He shimmers out and back in to the Manor but think god no one was there when they got there.

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )


	3. Part 3 Chris and the truth about

Part 3 : Chris and the truth about...

Manor

Phoebe - yelling - Leo, Piper and Paige come here.

Chris - Do you want me to leave, Phoebe.

Phoebe - No, if they try something I will stop it, Chris.

Chris - I can stop them myself. I have been taking care of Resistance 1 and the kids and when I was evil, I run Alliance.

Piper - walking in unnoticed - I told you he was evil.

Chris - shocked - Piper! - Normal - Yes, I was once, but I'm not now.

Leo - What is Resistance 1, Chris.

Chris - Resistance 1 is a group of people and magic beings that wants to save Wyatt.

Paige - If it is to save Wyatt, Why isn't in a family member running it, Chris.

Chris - Because I'm more powerful then all of you and Wyatt put together.

Leo - What?

Piper - No way, Wyatt is more Powerful then everyone in the world, he is the Twice Blessed Child you are not more powerful then he is Chris, stop lying.

Phoebe - He is not lying Piper, he is Part Quartette and part Elder.

Leo - What?

Chris - Yes, I'm more powerful then Wyatt, my dad is an Elder and my mom is a Quartette.

Leo - It is a myth, they are not real.

Piper - You are lying again.

Chris - No I'm not, they are real and I'm more powerful then Wyatt. I have all powers in the world and Wyatt only has all the powers in his family, that is all the powers including Past-life's of all Halliwell/Warren families powers.

Leo - All, he has all Halliwell/Warren powers.

Chris - All.

Piper - You Say you are more powerful then that.

Chris - Yes, Well I'm, _The _Time-Traveler. CPH, CP um hum, hum, hum, or Christopher Perry um hum, hum, hum or the King of Magic or the Prophesied One or the son of a Quartette and an Elder or head of the Agency or Lord Christopher or excreta. You get the point. I hate all those stupid titles.

Leo - Your _The _Time-Traveler.

Chris - Yes.

Paige - What is CPH, Chris.

Chris - It is my real name.

Piper - You are lying about your real name, too.

Chris - No. My name is Christopher Perry. But I use to be something else but like I told Phoebe when my brother turned I changed my name and made a deal with him that I would never say my last name again and I will not until he says it's ok to go back.

Phoebe - Back to what I came here to tell you, we know what turned Wyatt, well 2 out of 3 that turned Wyatt.

Piper - My son is not turned.

Leo - What turned him Chris?

Chris - Well, it says that 3 things turned him, we know two, the order and Excalibur the third is a 'friend' of his fathers, we have no clue on that one.

Piper - smart-alecky - If you found something show me.

Chris - Ok, here. - he hands her the scroll -

Leo, Piper and Paige - They look at it and say - I don't get it.

Phoebe - What?

Leo - All of it?

Phoebe - As Chris told me, 1st one, he was turned by his fathers 'friend', we have no clue. 2nd was a colt that was 'The Order' and 3rd was a sword we think that is about 'Excalibur'.

Piper - But it belongs to Wyatt, he could wield it.

Chris - Yes he should, he is Powerful. But so can I because of my title as King Of Magic.

Piper - Then who will it belong to.

Chris - I was thinking about that, it should go to Richey, Paige's son.

Paige - I have a son.

Phoebe - I thought you said that she died through the Titian's Chris.

Piper - I told you he was lying.

Chris - No, not exactly. If I didn't show up she would of died but you were turned to stone for 6 years and then Phoebe came up with a spell to release you. The last Chris Perry was slow. You have 1 boy and 5 girls.

Paige - Why are you referring to yourself as a third person.

Chris - because, he kind of is, were not the same person, they are 296 different Chris's and if we put it that way, it'd be really confusing so we call them Me, Chris Perry and there life number or the last Chris Perry.

Everybody - Oh.

Chris - Back to what I was saying, Phoebe you have 2 boys and 6 girls and Piper has 3 boys and 4 girls I have been rising them for the last 3 years. Phoebe you remember the one we were talking about, she has 4 boys, 7 girls.

Piper - You have been taking care of then where are we.

Chris - Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Paige and Paige's husband died on May 16, 2018 and Victor, Phoebe's husband and the one I was talking about and her husband died on May 16, 2022.

Piper - On the same day but 4 years apart from each other, what is so special about that day.

Phoebe - The birthday of your second born.

Leo - How do you know?

Chris - I told her.

Piper - How old was he when I died.

Chris - He was 14 years old, he was a mommas boy, it hit him hard.

Leo - Who is the father to them.

Chris - You, when I came back here you were to become a Elder, I didn't make you an Elder, he did.

Paige - putting things together - He is part Elder and part Charmed One.

Phoebe - trying to confuse Paige - Yes, that is what he is, he is part Elder and part Charmed one and Chris is part Elder and part Quartette.

Paige - What is a Quartette?

Leo - Four powerful Witches that has never been born.

Chris - One is thought dead and one is giving up...

Piper - If it wasn't for that part about 'thought dead' I would say it was us.

Phoebe - lying - Yea it would be nice if Prue was alive and we were the Quartettes.

Chris - Well, do you know who the friend of his father could be Leo, that would be you and if I get rid of the threat I could leave and get out of Pipers hair.

Piper - Chris, is my 2nd son 1 year younger then Wyatt.

Chris - He is 1 year and 10 months younger, why.

Piper - Is he a present for Wyatt on his birthday.

Chris - That is what Wyatt told me, that he got a little brother on the way on his first birthday and he didn't like it at all. He orbed him away and he tried to get rid of him, you said that Wyatt is your tyrant and that he, your 2nd born, was your baby and your 3rd son is the bookworm.

Leo - What are there names Chris.

Chris - Well I can't tell you, you have to name them, if I tell you then you didn't name them, did you. But you oldest is Wyatt. - they all laugh - Ok let me look at the scroll - she hand it back - Oh my god, Phoebe did you read this.

Phoebe - walking over - What?

Chris - This - reading - He was not turned by some demon or evil force. He was turned by a force of good, a high level of good, the only one that they will kill, no other force of good will die at the hands of the Charmed One's. - talking - It was in front of me all this time, he is a friend to Leo and a force of Good, as good as they can get, they say that they are here to watch out for you, whatever. But back to point the only force of Good you three killed was an Elder and it was on the day that Wyatt got kidnapped and this all started. It got worse after he got older but he has been evil ever since his little brother was born on May 16, 2004.

Leo - How do you know all of this Chris.

Chris - I was a close friend to the family and you raised Bianca and Evelyn after you killed there mother in 2016. I was already dating Bianca, and Wyatt was Dating Evelyn and they got marred in 2022 and had a daughter 4 years ago if they would of all lived you would have 3 grandchildren but 2 died.

Phoebe - Who's died, Chris.

Chris - That would be Wyatt's and one from their - pointing to Piper and Leo - 2nd born but he had 2 and Wyatt had 1, you only have one left. Her name is Piper Lynn Perry Halliwell named after his mom and her mom.

Paige - Why is here name Piper Lynn 'Perry' Halliwell.

Chris - She goes by Perry in the future so she won't get in so much trouble. Halliwell name is feared in the future by good magic and she is good and her mom don't won't her to get hurt, so she took Perry for her last name.

Piper - What is so special about Perry, Chris, that she would take it.

Chris - Well that is the name of great power and they ask me if they could put it down as Perry and I said Yes and she goes by Perry now. But back to the Elder that died on the day that Wyatt got Kidnapped, all you would tell us is that someone took him and he was gone for 1 week and when he got back he was not the same boy. We thought that he was turned by a demon but I should of known that the Elders would do it, they are no good at all, they say do it for "Good verses Evil" but the are no "Good Verses Evil" they are only innocence, that's why he always say's that "they are no Good Verses Evil, Chris, it all about the power its as simple as that".

Phoebe - Sounds like you got that a lot, Chris.

Chris - I did, that is what he told me when he sent Bianca back after me and more. I would tell you he was a good B...buddy until he went crazy that is.

Piper - What do you mean, he is not crazy, he is just lost, that is all.

Chris - Trust me, he is crazy, he lost it when he was 12. He thought that I liked him and he wanted me to go out with him. I think he is bisexual, I said no way, I was only 11, let's just say I got hit on the butt and he got thrown out the window.

Phoebe - He hit on you.

Chris - Yes, Twice, when I was 11 and when I was 18 and he was getting marred in two weeks to my girlfriends sister. Ok, to get back on track, and off of something I don't like to remember to make sure that we are right I say we summon Future Phoebe and get here to tell us if we are right and if we are, I will kill him, leave and get out of everyone's hair.

Piper - I have two Questions, Chris. The first one, why Phoebe and not all of us or me and how are you going to kill an Elder.

Chris - Ok the answer to you questions is Phoebe could never lie to me and the rest of you would tell you stuff about the Future and you would Kill me because I was told not to leave the kids in Chase's hands and I did to come to the Past and I have the Yo-yo and it kills Elders and only Elders.

Leo - You have the Yo-yo.

Chris - Yes.

Paige - Why is it called the Yo-yo for Chris.

Chris - Because it is a ball of light that is in my hands and it goes in and out like a Yo-yo see. - he pulls out a ball of fire and he moves his hands in a up and down motion and it looks like a yo-yo - I could throw it at Phoebe, Paige or Piper and it would not hurt but if I would throw it at Leo, it would kill him.

Leo - Please Don't use it on me, Chris. I'm sorry for all I did to you.

Chris - I would not hurt you Leo. You have kids to bring in to the world and they are so sweet.

Paige - Who is Chase, Chris.

Chris - How did you now his name Paige. - thanking - That's right I said his name, he is Piper and Leo's 3rd son. His name is Forests Chase Wyatt.

Leo - Wyatt?

Chris - Yes, after your 2nd born they go by Wyatt. That is when you two get marred at a church. After magic gets exposed.

Phoebe - helping him out by changing the subject - How are you going to summon me from the Future, Chris.

Chris - That is easy, we use the spell that you use to summon your Grams and when you get to "spirits from the other side" you say "spirits from the other side of time." Instead of 3 candles you put 100 candles in the shape of the Triquetra.

Piper - How do you know that Chris.

Chris - I wrote that spell or that part of it.

Piper - Are you good with spells, Chris.

Chris - No not really, I like potions better.

Piper - What about Wyatt, what does he like to do.

Chris - Spells, but he could use some more work on them. He was so young when he turned evil.

Phoebe - What happen to you, Chris. You said they are no Good verses Evil so something happen to you.

Chris - That is not important, Phoebe. All that maters is that Wyatt is safe.

Paige - Chris, can I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen alone.

Chris - Sure. - They walk over in the kitchen - What is it Paige.

Paige - Are you Piper's and Leo's 2nd son.

Phoebe - Oh my god.

Paige - I said alone, Phoebe.

Phoebe - I heard you but I thought he might be in some need, I though the same thing, Paige.

Paige - Is it true.

Chris - Yes, it is Aunt Paige, but you can not tell Piper or Leo, it is to much for them, they would think that I said that to get back in the house and to get to Wyatt.

Paige - I see your point of view but they should now Chris.

Leo - Who should now, what.

Chris - I have one more secret and Phoebe and Paige found it out and I don't think that you and Piper should not know right now.

Piper - Tell us now Chris, or get out and never come back.

Chris - Do you really what to now.

Piper and Leo - Yes

Chris - Ok. But I want you to put the Truth Spell on me so you know, I'm telling the truth.

Phoebe - No.

Paige - No.

Leo - No, there is no needed in that.

Piper - Yes, that is needed, Leo.

Chris - Just do it before I change my mind, girls.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo - Ok

They walk up to the attic.


	4. Part 4 Secrets unsealed

Part 4 : Secrets unsealed

Attic

Phoebe - Here it is, who is going to cast it.

Paige - I'm not going to cast it.

Phoebe - I'm not going to cast it.

Leo - I can't cast it, I'm not a witch.

Chris - I don't care who cast it, just someone cast it for god sakes.

Piper - I will cast it, give me the book, Phoebe. - reading from the Book -

For those who want the truth revealed

Opened hearts and secrets unsealed

From now until it's now again

After which the memory ends

Those who are now in this house

Will hear the truth from other's mouths.

Paige - Is it working.

Chris - Yes it is. What do you want to know.

Leo - What is the Secret that you are keeping from us.

Chris - That I'm you son your 2nd born.

Leo and Piper - What?

Chris - I'm your 2nd born.

Leo - Why haven't you told us this before, Chris.

Chris - Because of that - pointing to Piper who is just mad -

Piper - That is not true, you are fighting the spell, you are not my son, you are nothing but a big fat liar and I would never rise a lying piece of crap.

Phoebe - He is telling the Truth, Piper, just look at him.

Chris - I don't care if you believe me or not, you are nothing like the mom that raised me and to tell you the truth, I don't now if I want you as a mom. I wish I new how you went from this to the loving sweet woman that raised me and my brothers and sisters.

Leo - Don't say something that you will regret, when the spell is off Chris.

Chris - Don't be a dad to me now Leo, you were never there for me and don't try to be there for me now. The only ones there for me was Paige and Richard and Phoebe and Cole and Andy and Aunt P.. Did I just say that, I have to go.

Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige - What?

Phoebe - You do not leave this house mister till you explain, what you just said.

Chris - What part.

Phoebe - To start out with the part about Leo never being there for you.

Chris - He was never there, I don't know, he would fake a Jingle and say that he had to leave when he would come to my time with him.

Paige - I'm with Richard?

Chris - Yes, but you have a rough spot, but just give him time.

Phoebe - Don't you mean Jason not Cole, Chris.

Chris - No, Jason is not with you, he finds out about your magic and faints and Cole come back and it's the Cole that you fell in love with, the part that Paige never saw.

Paige - Who is Andy and Aunt P., Chris?

Chris - Aunt P. is Aunt Prue and Andy is Prue's husband.

Phoebe - What, he died Chris, how is that?

Chris - He was saved by the elders, they said that he risked his life to save the power of three and he was rewarded with his life but the only problem was, he lost his memory, he gets it back in a little while and don't know how to tell you that he is alive and that Prue is alive. Can I leave now please, you now to much as it is now.

Piper - Chris, I'm sorry.

Chris - That is ok. No I sorry Piper, for what I said and Leo I'm sorry for what I said too.

Leo - No I'm sorry, I will not do that this time Chris, I swear.

Chris - You be there for min-me, if I'm even born this time.

Piper - You will be born alright.

The male voice - Hello Christopher?

Chris turns to see...

Phoebe - Who are you?

The male voice - Christopher, do you want to tell them or me.

Chris - Wyatt.

Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige - Wyatt

Wyatt - Yes, it time for you to come home, little brother.

Chris - NO, I will never go home with you, there no way. Not until I kill Gideon.

Wyatt - So you find out what turned me.

Leo - Gideon, my mentor.

Wyatt - Yes Dad, Gideon.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige - Who?

Wyatt - They haven't met Gideon yet.

Chris - No, they get there heads cut off next week.

Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige - What?

Chris - A kid congers the headless houseman to cut off the heads of the teachers because he don't want to stay at the magic school but Gideon don't want to let him go home everyday.

Phoebe - That still don't explain why we get our heads cut off.

Chris - You help Gideon and you get you head cut off for helping him.

Wyatt - Why are you telling them all of this.

Chris - The Truth Spell they would not believe that I was there son or that you were evil.

Wyatt - Mom why didn't you blow up Christopher, I was waiting on him and he never came.

Piper - Because he is a ½ breed and he would die.

Chris - You can think yourself for that, if you never sent Bianca back here, they would never know I was I was a ½ breed and she would of blow me up and we would not be having this conversation.

Leo - What are you Talking about Chris.

Chris - He would kill me when I get back to the future.

Wyatt - Lets go home now, Christopher.

Chris - I said no. - he orbs out -

Wyatt - Where is he going.

Leo - To kill Gideon.

Wyatt - I like the truth spell.

Leo - I don't. Wyatt, why did you turn.

Wyatt - Because Gideon terrorized me and Excalibur made me power hungry and the order gave me a lot of powers. Now I don't like the truth spell.

Magic School

We see Chris talking to a student

Chris - Do you now where Gideon at.

Student #1 - No.

Chris - Thanks.

Student #2 - He might be in his office?

Chris - Thank you.

Chris walks over to Gideon's office and he is there.

Gideon - May I help you?

Chris - Yes, could you tell me why you are after The Charmed Ones child.

Gideon - Because he is to powerful?

Chris - No, he is not, he is powerful but he can handle it.

Gideon - They are to much power for one person to control.

Chris - That is where you are wrong.

We see Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Little Wyatt orb in, big Wyatt Shimmer in. To hear Chris fighting with Gideon.

Gideon - What have you done to me.

Chris - I have the Truth Spell on myself and you have to answer my questions.

Gideon - Who are you.

Chris - I'm Christopher Perry Halliwell, Piper's and Leo's 2nd son.

Gideon - You are the Prophesied One.

Chris - Yes I am.

Leo - How could you do this Gideon, how could you try to kill a child.

Piper - Not just any child, my child, a son of a Charmed One.

Gideon - That is just to much power for one child to have.

Wyatt - No, it is not.

Gideon - Who are you?

Wyatt - I am Wyatt, The Twice Blessed.

Gideon - You have grown.

Wyatt - I am from the future, you dolt.

Gideon - So I didn't kill you.

Wyatt - No, you Turned me.

Chris - So I'm going to kill you, so he won't turn again.

Wyatt - No you are not, you are going to come home with me and let me stay evil. You got me Christopher.

Chris - No, and you can not call me Christopher only mom and Richey can call me that, so stop it.

Leo - Chris let's take him to the Elders and have him striped for his powers.

Chris - Ok, if they don't I will kill him right there in front of all of the other Elders, got me Leo.

Leo - Yes - he waves his hands and they all go up to elder land -


	5. Part 5 Homecoming

Part 5 : Homecoming

Up There

Leo - I wish to have a trial for Gideon. The Charges are because he wishes to harm on a child but not any ordinary child but the Twice blessed Child.

Wyatt - I wave two things to say to you I am not a Child and I hate Orbing, do it again and you will regret it, got me.

Chris - Just be Quiet Wyatt, Please.

Gideon - They came in to Magic school and threatened me and then brought me here. I demand to be set free.

Chris - Is that right, you were not going to hurt the twice blessed Child in the near future.

Gideon - Yes, I was, but that is for the greater good.

A Elder - Are you The Prophesied One.

Chris - Yes, Josh I am, you failed and you all die.

Josh - Jeremy didn't kill you.

Chris - He tried but I killed him instead so your plan failed.

Josh - So I have to kill you before you are born, by killing your mother.

Chris - Just try it Josh and you will be nothing but dust.

Phoebe - talking to the elders - You are the one that killed all of us.

Josh - Yes and I will do it again.

Chris - No, I will kill you before I leave.

Josh - No, you have no Power.

Chris - That is what you think, Josh I have all powers and they have a power bust and it will not take that long to kill you, Josh.

Leo - What is it with you all wanting to kill a child or there family.

Josh - They should not be born they are too powerful.

Chris - We are Powerful but we are meant to be. We have a hard life to come, the great War is coming and if we are not as powerful as we are, we all will die, we win because this family fights in the great war.

Leo - The great War that the Valkarie are going to fight in.

Wyatt - Yes, I fight in the great War, when I was not all the way evil and we won. But Chris is a big part in it with out him the world will die take my word for that. 

Chris - No we all was a big part of the Great War, without all of us the world is gone.

Piper - How old were you, Chris?

Chris - I was 9 and Wyatt was 10 all most 11 and Chase was 5 and he helped. Phoebe's daughters, Prue was 8 and Mel was 4 they keep the little ones out of the way. The only other ones fighting in this family was Aunt P.'s kids Jr. and Patricia and they were 11 and Melissa she was 10.

Josh - She is dead.

Chris - They are the Quartettes, not the Charmed One's.

Leo - So what are you going to do with Gideon. Are you going to stop him or are we.

Piper - Please let us I would love to kill one of you.

Wyatt - That is where you get that form, Christopher.

Chris - I said my name is Chris.

Wyatt - Sorry Christopher, can't do that, you have killed all my men and almost got me killed.

Chris - What, how.

Wyatt - Barbus raised killer bees and sent them in after me.

Chris - Your kidding me, what happen.

Wyatt - My Force field came up and saved me, I hate that thing.

Chris - Its good, it saved you lets go home and fix this all of this after I kill some one Elder lets make that two.

Chris firers up the Yo-yo and sends it out on Gideon and Josh and kills them.

Wyatt - Let's go.

Piper - You can't go I have to make it up to you, Chris.

Leo - I have to now what I did wrong, Chris.

Paige - I want to get to know my nephew don't leave, Please.

Phoebe - Yes Please, don't leave.

Wyatt - He has to go, this is not our time, we need him in our time. To help fix what I did wrong, very wrong.

Chris - Lets make a deal, I will come and visit you but I have work to do back home. I thought you all was mad at me.

Piper - That is why I don't want you to leave, I want to make that up to you.

Chris - If I don't get home soon, Chase is going to kill the kids. 

Piper - Is he evil.

Chris and Wyatt - No?

Chris - He just can't cook.

Wyatt - He has already food poisoned Taylor and Killed Bel and I killed Roxie.

Chris - What?

Wyatt - I kind of killed Roxie by putting a building on her head, I didn't now she was in that mall. He food poisoned Taylor by putting arson in the gravy instead of salt. Bel would not eat and starved to death.

Piper - Who is Roxie, Bel and Taylor.

Chris - Let's get out of here and I will tell you. - with that said they Orb down to the Manor -

Manor

Wyatt - I still like Shimmering better.

Chris - I like Astral projection best.

Wyatt - I don't have that one because she "died" before she got that transportation.

Leo - How many transportations do you have Chris and you Wyatt?

Chris - Ok, I can Shimmer, Orb, Flame, Blink, Materialize and I have Astral projection transportation ect. I have ever transportation that has ever been or ever made.

Wyatt - I have Orbing, Shimmering and Flaming.

Chris - The kids have Orbing or Shimming or Astral projection transportation. But they all have Orbing they have all Charmed Powers like all of Aunt P. Powers, All Mom Powers, all Aunt Phoebe Power and all Aunt Paige Powers so that is how they got Orbing.

Phoebe - That is a Lot of Powers. So now who is Roxie, Bel and Taylor.

Leo - Tell us our kids names, Please.

Chris - What do you Think Wy, should we.

Wyatt - Yes, it would not hurt.

Chris - Ok...

Wyatt - Think Chris Before you do, the time line has changed and we have got new kids.

Chris - thinking - Oh My God.

Piper - What happen.

Wyatt - Like I said, we got more kids added. Now they have 14, 11, 11, 11.

Leo - Who has what, Wyatt.

Wyatt - It goes in the line of birth Aunt P. has 14 and Mom, Phoebe and Paige all of them has 11 kids apiece.

Piper - That is going to hurt.

Wyatt - No, Not really you said that out of all the kids that you had, the worse was Christopher, mine came in 2nd place.

Chris - Don't scare them to much Wy. But we have in order of birth in each group. Prue's and Andy's kids are Patricia, Andy Jr., Melissa, Mickie, Mickey, April, Ann, Annie, Alice, Penney, Alan, Teddy, Tiffiney and Tracey Mom's and Dad's kids are Wyatt and his wife Evelyn, me and my fiancée Bianca, Lucy, John, Chase, Prudence, Melinda, Chastity, Taylor, Kathey and Leo Jr. Phoebe's and Cole's kids are Prue, Mel, Cole Jr., Fin, Pheebs, Charlotte, Brianna, Bel, Benjamin, Kim and Victoria Paige's and Richard's kids are Sammatha, Sammie, Melody, Jessie, Jamey, Jenny, Richey, Roxie, Lorretta, Lorrana and Raven. That is the kids, if you didn't get who Taylor and Roxie and Bel is Taylor is one of mine and Wyatt little sister and Roxie is one of Paige's Kids and Bel is one of Phoebe's kids.

Piper - Wow!

Phoebe - Yeah, wow.

Paige - Um, can I just say, whoa.

Leo - Umm-huh

Chris and Wyatt laugh.

Chris - Ok, I'm going home.

Wyatt - Me to, but first you have to do something about Excalibur.

Chris - Oh, right. Um,

hear my words

Hear my rhyme

Heed the hope within my mind

Do as I wish and set Excalibur in stone

Until the one pulls it forth, from its eternal home

Wyatt - Good spell.

Chris - Shush, it was pathetic.

Wyatt - Was not.

Chris - No, it was.

Chris and Wyatt - Whatever.

The girls and Leo laugh and Wyatt and Chris just stare at each other.

Chris and Wyatt - Freaky... weird... stop that... your doing that on purpose... I said stop... Quit... Now I mean it, stop... Ok, shush... No you... brothers... Well your one to... Ok, now, I've had it, shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you, and I mean it, NOW! Do you hear me... I give up.

Piper - in a fit of laughter - Their just alike.

Leo - Well, they are brothers.

Chris - Doesn't give him the right to copy me.

Wyatt - I'm copying you, I'm older here.

Chris - Yeah, well, I'm the middle son, I'm always right.

Wyatt - Whatever.

Chris - Yeah, whatever.

Piper - Ok, first it was kinda cute, now its just annoying.

Everybody - Agreed.

Wyatt - Alright, were heading back home.

Piper - Please, stay.

Phoebe, Paige and Leo - Yes, please.

Chris - I'll visit, I promise.

Leo - Everybody, the kids, our future selves and our grandchildren.

Chris - looking at Wyatt for approval, who nods - Alright.

Everybody - disappointed - Okay.

Wyatt - Alright, let me see,

Another time awaits our arrival

Take us there for their survival

If we don't return before the days end

We'll start a deadly family trend.

Chris - before they disappear in white lights - coughing in his hand - Showoff.

Wyatt - I still got it. - they disappear and return to there time.

Piper - I'll miss them goofs.

Leo - Ain't that the truth, they were already starting to act there age, well at least what kids there age act like.

Phoebe - We'll they will be here soon, right.

Paige - Yeah, and they'll visit.

The Future

Chris runs to Bianca and Picks her up, swings her around and kisses her passionately. Wyatt does the same to Evelyn, his wife, but he sees something, that catches his eye, Molly, his daughter, is there alive along with a little boy around the age of 8 years old.

Wyatt - Chris, I think we have got extra kids to.

Chris - breaking the kiss - WHAT!

Wyatt points to Molly and the little boy.

Wyatt - Them.

Chris - Molly.

Molly - Hey, Uncle Chris.

A little girl walks over to Chris, pats her foot and clears her throat.

Chris - Hello to you to, Piper Lynn.

Piper Lynn - Hello daddy, I'm not the oldest anymore. He - pointing to the little boy - is.

Chris - And what exactly is his name.

Boy - Brian Del Perry Halliwell, Dad.

Chris - Hi, nice to meet you.

Brian - laughing - Hi, dad.

Evelyn - Yeah, um thanks Chris.

Chris - For what?

Evelyn - For Molly and Wyatt.

Chris - Aw don't mention it, Molly is a sweet little angel, and who wouldn't save a sweet little angel and I saved Wyatt for Bianca.

Bianca - Thanks sweetie, now I have to tell you something.

Chris - What?

Bianca - I'm pregnant... With triplets!

Chris faints and Wyatt starts laughing!

Evelyn - Your going to be a daddy again, but just one.

Wyatt faints, also!

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) The End Or is it? : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )


End file.
